


My My My

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: it all works out in time [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Ennoshita Chikara, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Next-Gen Captains!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Canon, Tanaka is BABEY, Texting, he's shy around crushes this is canon, or at least he wants to be, thank u for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: “Haha, why do you look so grumpy!” Yamaguchi had asked Tsukishima, poking his cheeks. It was like he didn’t even know Tsukishima was jealous when Yamaguchi hung out with Hinata…even though the entire team had picked up on it.“Stop that!” Tsukishima smacked away his hands.“Then, don’t be sad!”“I’m not fucking sad!”“You look like you’re sad! You can’t lie to me! I’ve known you for almost ten years!”When Ryuu had finally rounded the corner, it was to see Tsukishima trying to escape while Yamaguchi trapped him in a hug. Obviously, being the good senpai he was, he teased them.“Hey, lover boys,” Ryuu had barked, “get in the gym!”They walked past him, but Tsukishima snarled at him.Nothing unusual there.“That wasn’t very nice, Tanaka-san,” Yacchan said, walking over. “No one talks about the way you look at Ennoshita, do they?”“W-what?!”Instead of answering, though, she just booked it for the gym, leaving Ryuu to wonderhowhe looked at Ennoshita – and who else had noticed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EnnoTana is my jam

Ryuu was pretty sure he could blame this on Yacchan.

Not that he _wanted to_ , because Yacchan was an angel and everything, but she made exactly one (1) joke, and then it became all Ryuu could ever think about. _Ennoshita._ Ennoshita fucking Chikara, with his tired eyes and smooth hair and new muscles and newer authority over the team…

It was meant to be a _joke_ , wasn’t it? That they were going to be the new team parents? But suddenly, Ryuu looked at Ennoshita and saw another dark-haired beauty he was ready to be in love with (and he’d been in love with a lot of them).

He knew he had a type, alright?

Shimizu-senpai, obviously, who radiated beauty and power and intellect, way too good for him, but when she was among friends, she _smiled_ and _laughed_ and _wow_. _Shimizu._

Daichi-san, less obviously, who was nice but strict, held quiet but certain authority, and honestly, Ryuu knew the whole team would follow him anywhere. He was incredible.

Somewhere between obvious and not was Noya, whom Ryuu spent over a year trying to identify his feelings for. He was just so cool and inspirational…

But he digresses.

No, actually, now that he thought about it, maybe he could blame this on _Tsukishima_. That kid was an asshole anyways, so he wouldn’t feel as guilty about it. After all, _his_ grumpiness led to the whole thing!

“Haha, why do you look so grumpy!” Yamaguchi had asked Tsukishima, poking his cheeks. It was like he didn’t even know Tsukishima was jealous when Yamaguchi hung out with Hinata…even though the _entire_ team had picked up on it.

“Stop that!” Tsukishima smacked away his hands.

“Then, don’t be sad!”

“I’m not fucking sad!”

“You look like you’re sad! You can’t lie to me! I’ve known you for almost ten years!”

When Ryuu had finally rounded the corner, it was to see Tsukishima trying to escape while Yamaguchi trapped him in a hug. Obviously, being the good senpai he was, he teased them.

“Hey, lover boys,” Ryuu had barked, “get in the gym!”

They walked past him, but Tsukishima snarled at him. _Nothing unusual there._

“That wasn’t very nice, Tanaka-san,” Yacchan said, walking over. “No one talks about the way you look at Ennoshita, do they?”

“W-what?!”

Instead of answering, though, she just booked it for the gym, leaving Ryuu to wonder _how_ he looked at Ennoshita – and who else had noticed it.

So, yeah, okay, maybe it was a little bit Yacchan’s fault. But he really wanted to blame Tsukishima instead, so he was going to stick with that.

_How do I look at him?_ Ryuu asked himself, staring across the table in his bedroom at Ennoshita. _Fuck, I’m staring. Stop being weird._

“You okay?” Ennoshita asked, not even looking up. “You keep looking at me weird. Is something on my face?”

“NO!” Ryuu said, too fast and too loud to be natural.

Ennoshita set down his pencil and looked up quizzically. “Long day?”

Ryuu felt his cheeks heating up at the eye contact, but he ignored it and nodded. “I’ve been – uh – thinkin’.”

“ _Thinkin’_?”

“’Bout stuff,” Ryuu affirmed, wringing his hands. “It’s dumb, just ignore me.”

Ennoshita’s gaze softened. “Tanaka, if you need to talk, I’m here for you. You know that, don’t you?”

He nodded again, but then it hit him: _Ennoshita is pretty._

**It’s Punk Rock to Cry**

**Senpai:** im having a situation

 **Senpai:** a situgaytion, if u will

 **Ace:** wat

 **Senpai:** im having a crush

 **Guardian:** uh oh who is it??

 **Freckles:** yea tanaka-senpai who?

 **Senpai:** this may come as a gr8 shock to all of u…but…

 **Senpai:** its Ennoshita

 **Guardian:** o

 **Freckles:** just that?

 **Ace:** we been knew?

 **Puppy:** but uh, thanks for telling us?

 **Senpai:** I DON’T WANNA HEAR SHIT ABOUT SHIT FROM ANY OF U

 **Senpai:** @Freckles Tsukki is the worst taste a person could have

 **Senpai:** @Ace Shouhei doesn’t even TALK much less TO U

 **Senpai:** @Puppy u n ur captain have sum kinky shit abt throwing each other against walls n im shaming

 **Senpai:** @Guardian …I guess asahi makes sense but u coward u haven’t tol dhim!

 **Freckles:** ou ch

 **Ace:** Shouhei talks to me :((((

 **Guardian:** ay square up ryuu u know I cant scare off our gentle giant like that :(((

 **Puppy:** fuck you, I don’t even like Yahaba.

 **Ace:** ummm

 **Freckles:** buLLSHIT

 **Freckles:** take the gay vines ull feel better

 **Freckles:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCgm3mJdpx0>

**Senpai:** thank u yamaguchi<3

 **Puppy:** “…im an experience” you

 **Freckles:** tbH

 **Ace:** ur a nb icon yamaguchi and ily

 **Freckles:** aww ily2 tora<3

 **Ace:** <333

 **Senpai:** uh oh Shouhei might get jealous

 **Ace:** screw u ryuu!!!!!

 **Senpai:** no thank you

 **Guardian:** what made u realize u had the htos 4 enno

 **Freckles:** htos

 **Ace:** htos

 **Guardian:** THIS IS. BULLYING.

 **Guardian:** but rlly ryuu

 **Senpai:** yacchan said I look at him a way n I didn’t know what she meant so I kept looking at him n then it hit me

 **Senpai:** he cute

 **Guardian:** that’s fair

 **Freckles:** tru

 **Senpai:** plus a million other things but im lazy n cant fuckinnnnn type?

 **Senpai:** but its real Gay For Ennoshita hours over here :(

 **Ace:** considerrrrrrrrrrrr telling him?

 **Senpai:** eat my entire ass

 **Ace:** or don’t, your choice!

 **Senpai:** hhhhhhhhhh what do I doooooooooo

 **Guardian:** suffer

 **Freckles:** cry

 **Ace:** stare in practice until he asks you what your problem is

 **Puppy:** just fuckin? Sort it out then get help from a friend?

 **Puppy:** you’re all fuckin? Disasters?

 **Senpai:** so what was that about the wall slamming kink?

 **Puppy:** oh fuck you I told you that in confidence?

 **Guardian:** shit ur relly into that?

 **Puppy:** …he’s stronger than he looks

 **Ace:** I don’t think Shouhei is very strong but he is very beautiful and I am going to marry him

 **Freckles:** tsukki’s an asshole 10/10 love of my lief

 **Puppy:** lief

 **Freckles:** shut ur whore mouth kinky bitch

 **Puppy:** why are you mean to me, tadashi

 **Freckles:** WHY ARE YOU MEAN TO ME

 **Freckles:** im sorry I didn’t mean it ive been stressed today

 **Freckles:** I think Hinata-kun has a crush on me and it’s givin me a Guilt™

 **Senpai:** Big Oof™

 **Freckles:** hnnnnnnn

 **Senpai:** good luck

 **Freckles:** you too

Noya met him outside the club room before the others arrived.

“Ryuu! I’m going to give you a pep talk!” he announced boldly. “Don’t act like a shy weirdo in front of Chikara today!”

Ryuu pouted at him. “Noya- _san_ , what kinda pep talk is that s’posed to be?”

“The one you need! Face it, Ryuu, you get weird around people when you like them. Remember when you liked Daichi-san?” Noya reminded him. “Or when you liked _me_ , for fuck’s sake?”

Ryuu whined and kicked at a pebble. “I’m just awkward about liking someone? How do I handle suddenly wanting to kiss someone and hold their hand?”

“Well, you know how we held hands and kissed that one time?” Noya prompted.

Ryuu shifted where he stood.

“You just gotta get consent and then go for it! And if it’s a no-go, then it’s a no-go. If you do it and it’s underwhelming – like us – then you get over it. It doesn’t have to be hard, yaknow? Feel him out but don’t get weird. It might make him nervous, okay?” Noya patted his back a little too roughly. “Now go on! Get out there and get your man!”

“Yeah!” Ryuu pulled his shirt off and swung it while shouting.

“Put your damn shirt on, baldie,” Kinoshita groaned walking past.

“Your boyfriend has the _exact same haircut_ , asshole,” Ryuu whined.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend,” Kinoshita replied innocently.

Narita appeared behind him and shrugged. “Just dudes being guys.”

“Guys being dudes.”

“Dudes being gay–”

Ennoshita chopped both of them in the back of the head. “Go to the gym and start stretching.”

And _there_ was that feeling again, right in Ryuu’s chest, twisting and turning and churning and – _oh_ , he was staring again, wasn’t he? _Shit._ _Say something, dumbass!_

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Noya shook his head, looked like he was saying a silent prayer, then walked away. _Way to abandon a man in the heat of battle, Noya-san,_ he thought bitterly.

“Are you having a stroke?” Ennoshita asked, waving his hand in front of Ryuu’s face.

“Huh?” Ryuu jumped.

Ennoshita just shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Hey, are you alright, Tanaka? You’re really out of it lately. We need our ace in top shape if we’re going back to Nationals, you know?”

“Yeah!” Ryuu croaked out. “I’m good! Great! I’m fine!”

Ennoshita gave him a concerned look before grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the crowd coming out of the club room. “Are you sure that you’re okay? You don’t have to hold back. I’m here to listen.”

“I’m – uh…” Ryuu shook his head and smiled weakly. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it?”

Ennoshita nodded, then squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Alright. That’s okay. Just don’t get in a mess during practice about whatever it is, or I’ll make you run laps. And, put your shirt back on.”

Ryuu blushed down to his neck when he realized he’d yet to put the shirt back on. Ennoshita hid a laugh behind his hand, and Ryuu suppressed a groan of embarrassment. This crush thing was off to a terrible start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chikara was pretty sure he could blame this on Tanaka.

After all, who even is that nice? Who welcomes a teammate who walked out on everyone back with open arms, with nothing more than, _I’m glad you came back_? Who _does_ that? Who’s so supportive and enthusiastic and funny and loud and–

_Tanaka_. Tanka fucking Ryuunosuke, that’s who.

And Chikara, for god knows why, was in love with him. Well, okay, so he knew why. So what? The way Tanaka was always drooling over Kiyoko was basically a neon sign over his head screaming _heterosexual!_ Chikara didn’t hate himself, okay? He wasn’t going to torture himself about it.

But Chikara could deal. It was actually surprising how well he could deal. But he’d been dealing since first year, and nothing was really any different as they went into their third year. Tanaka…was still Tanaka.

But maybe he should’ve paid more attention to his creative outlet for his feelings. Basing a character in a screenplay on the object of his affections was, admittedly, not his wisest move. Especially not when the deuteragonist was loosely…maybe… _kind of_ Chikara. But like, they were just friends, and he had no romantic plans, so it was fine!

It was totally fine.

“Hey, how’s your screenplay going? Did you get any more of it done?” Yachi asked as they began the bus ride to a Tokyo training camp.

Chikara brightened up at the sound of that. “I am _so_ glad that you asked, Yacchan!” He took out his phone and started opening the document, and she leaned over his shoulder to see. “Okay, here’s where you left off the last time.”

“Ooh, when the apocalypse gets intense.”

Usually, watching people read his story made him anxious, but never Yachi. She was so expressive when she read it, having all the reactions he wanted to cause, and it made him feel good about it. But she was the only person who’d ever read it so far.

After reading through, she gave the phone back. “So, are the two main people going to realize they’re in love at some point, for a tragic romance?”

He felt like his heart stopped. “Eh?”

Yachi turned red and waved her hands in front of her face, stammering out an apology. “Uh, forget I said that! Sorry, they just seemed really close, and all the cues have them looking at each other fondly-”

“They- they’re based…they’re not…” He rubbed the back of his neck. There was not time to unpack all of that. “Okay, I guess I do see where you could be getting that.”

“Sorry,” she said again, making herself smaller.

He switched to his notes app on his phone, contemplating. “If they do, someone’s going to have to die immediately afterwards.” _Could I get away with killing the main character…? Honestly, either one would do…_

“Well, yeah, it’s an apocalypse.”

“Right.” After a beat, he asked, “What do you think of the dorky sidekick?”

“Which one of them is meant to be the sidekick again? They’re both so evenly developed, I feel like I know them both as a protagonist.”

Ennoshita nearly preened at the praise. “That…is such a high compliment, I can’t even begin to tell you. It’s the medical one, not the one usually fighting.”

“Oh. I think he’s really cool. Like, the ‘main character’ would completely die without him, and he’s not useless. Like when he fights off the zombies while the protag is down and out for that scene? Totally awesome!” She beamed up at him. He wasn’t even sure how to respond to it.

“So, do you have any plans for tonight?” he asked after a bit of silence. “I can’t remember if you were close to any of the Tokyo kids.”

“Well, I do look forward to seeing Kenma again, but actually…I’m hoping to steal some time from Akaashi Keiji,” she admitted nervously.

“Ah, yes, the setter – and captain, now, right? – of Fukurodani,” Ennoshita remembered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He didn’t have a _crush_ on Akaashi, but he was gay and Akaashi was, objectively speaking, the prettiest human being on the face of the earth.

“Ah – yes, that’s the one. Bokuto-san asked me if I could check on him.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “You – you keep in touch with _Bokuto_?”

“Long story,” she explained. “But it’s mostly from being in a group chat with him and Kiyoko-san.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Anyways, since it’s not much playing tonight, I’m hoping I can grab him – especially since the delinquents won’t be holding him hostage for late night practices this time around.”

“Yeah. Would you like me to, er, come with you? You know, captain to captain, and all that?” he offered, feeling embarrassed to even do so.

“That’d be great, Chikara-senpai!”

After a long dinner of watching Yachi painfully carry out the task of seeing if Akaashi missed Bokuto, Ennoshita found his thoughts drifting back to the screenplay. He hadn’t planned for a romantic subplot, but looking back on some things…

Oh, god, they were totally in love, and he hadn’t even meant for it to happen.

He watched the rest of the team file into the sleeping quarters or a gym to do some more practice before his eyes locked on Tanaka.

He and Nekoma’s ace were talking about something, laughing obnoxiously and hanging off of each other. Tanaka was loud and brash, but something about him just radiated sunshine. Chikara might not have planned to actively pursue this, but that didn’t mean he could fight the smile tugging his lips. In his own unique way, Tanaka was beautiful.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.”

Chikara stifled a screech and turned to see Noya smugly watching him.

“Shouldn’t – shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed, Noya!”

“You can’t fool me, Chika; I see the way you’re ogling my bro.” Noya wiggled his eyebrows. “I can’t believe you never told me you were into him!”

“I literally don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chikara muttered. “And even if I did like him, he’s into girls.”

“Hmm. You’re right about that,” Noya conceded. “Well, I’ll see you, Chika.”

Chikara watched him go, frowning. _That wasn’t weird at all._

“Hey, Chika!” Kinoshita called across the room. “Wanna practice your receives? I’m blocking, Kazu-chan’s serving!”

“Uh, yeah! Be right there, Hisashi.” Chikara glanced one more time at Tanaka before following his friends to a gym. He was the captain. There wasn’t time to entertain a silly, unrequited crush on his ace.

**THOTs and Gayers**

_[DatekHOE has added Ennoshita to the group.]_

**DatekHOE:** we’re all fuckin stupid and forgot to add Karasuno’s cap

**HOEzenji:** oh shit how could we forget he’s this year’s hottest captain !

**ShiratHOErizawa:** I hate him and no he’s not

**Ennoshita:** what is happening

**DatekHOE:** we’re this gen’s captains here to form a squad

**Ennoshita:** what the fuck

**Ennoshita:** also why isn’t Seijoh here?

**HOEzenji:** because no one fucking likes that creampuff bitch anyways

**DatekHOE:** also we don’t have his number :/

**HOEzenji:** that too

**ShiratHOErizawa:** I wish Ushijima-san never gave any of you my number.

_[HOEzenji changed Ennoshita to KarasunHOE.]_

**KarasunHOE:** is there a reason for the names?

**HOEzenji:** does there need to be?

**KarasunHOE:** I guess not

**HOEzenji:** big q

**KarasunHOE:** okay…

**HOEzenji:** do u know any tokyo caps???

**KarasunHOE:** uh, kinda?

**HOEzenji:** can u add them

**ShiratHOErizawa:** they won’t let me add Sakusa-kun because they all suck

**KarasunHOE:** uh I can add one of them I guess?

_[KarasunHOE has hadded Tora to the group.]_

**KarasunHOE:** it’s Ennoshita, and I’m sorry

**Tora:** ooh what’s this?

**HOEzenji:** this year’s captains! What school are you? You gotta change ur name

**Tora:** ooh!

_[Tora changed their name to NekHOEma.]_

**NekHOEma:** like that??????

**HOEzenji:** is it too soon to say I’m in love with u

**NekHOEma:** sorry but my heart belongs to my vc

**KarasunHOE:** Fukunaga-kun?

**NekHOEma:** yes😞

**HOEzenji:** man the tea is gay in tokyo

**HOEzenji:** good shit

**NekHOEma:** one day I will marry him but first I have to be brave enough to talk to him about feelings

**KarasunHOE:** lol I admire ur faith

**NekHOEma:** does the pretty boy captain have an unre

**NekHOEma:** unrecuite

**NekHOEma:** siri how do u spell unrequited

**NekHOEma:** thaT’S THE BITCH

**KarasunHOE:** yes, I do, but it’s ages old and I’m dealing just fine :)

**HOEzenji:** ooooh who is it

**HOEzenji:** is it me because I love you

**DatekHOE:** lmao raise your hand if you’ve ever had a crush on Ennoshita-kun

**ShiratHOErizawa:** shit, this applies to me, doesn’t it

**KarasunHOE:** I’m, uh, flattered, but it’s none of you. It’s my ace, and I don’t really feel like there’s anything to talk about? He’s the embodiment of a straight boy?

**NekHOEma:** hmm

**KarasunHOE:** will everyone stop saying that when I tell them about my crush? What the fuck?

While Tanaka worked on homework, Chikara typed vigorously at his laptop, trying to bang out the next scene. Tanaka seemed to be doing fine, and Chikara was still trying to fix whatever accidental romantic subplot he’d created.

“Uh, you okay over there, Ennoshita?” Tanaka asked, looking up for the first time in half an hour. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were writin’ a strong-worded letter to someone’s manager.”

Chikara snorted. “I’m working on my screenplay.”

Tanaka’s eyes lit up faster than if he’d just been presented with a plate of meat. “Can I see?” he asked, diving across the table.

“No!” Chikara gasped, pulling his laptop away. “Not a chance in hell! No way! Work on your homework!”

Tanaka pouted. _So fucking cute, stop that!_ “If I finish my maths, can I look at it?”

“No,” Chikara said firmly.

“Aww, how come?”

_Because it’s gay. Because the main characters are us, and in love. Because–_

“It’s not done,” he said. “So, I don’t want to show anyone until I have all the details fleshed out.”

Tanaka pouted harder, but picked his pencil back up. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it, the next gen cap GC is a pun on Thoughts and Prayers. I'm sure you got it but personally I'm slow with puns so I figured I drop that in there
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tanaka Ryuunosuke he is babey thanks for reading
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit
> 
> If you want to know when this or my other fics are going to be updated, here's my [July updating schedule](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17YybrlDWgymcxNa75n3d6kOjDeqG9W01OfZ216Qvv4A/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
